Sinclair Spirits
Sinclair Spirits is a chain of bar and liquor stores seen throughout Rapture. Owned by Augustus Sinclair, the chain served as a small, but important part of his diverse business assets. ''BioShock'' The bar located on the first floor of Poseidon Plaza in Fort Frolic is now in a dilapidated state, with all of the furniture having been removed, save for one table. Upon entrance to the bar, one will see that more of Sander Cohen's unmistakable works of "art" are positioned throughout the room. Several seemingly dead Splicers are arranged in ballerina poses, their blood visible under the gallons of plaster that encases them. Another plastered body lies in repose upon a table while another is posed in terror by the basement door. Players with the Booze Hound Tonic will find a bit of a relief in Sinclair Spirits, as there are many discarded alcoholic beverages strewn about the ruined business. The cash register behind the bar contains 18 Dollars, and the one on the counter is empty. There are no Gene Tonics or weapons to be found here, but there is a conspicuous switch behind the bar that unlocks the door to the basement of Sinclair Spirits. The basement is flooded and dark, and the only objects down below are another plaster-coated victim, a safe, and a Power to the People machine. Upon activation of this machine, Jack will soon discover that the disturbing works of "art" he saw near the bar's entrance apparently were not quite dead, but are now roaming Poseidon Plaza, silently stalking him from the shadows. Once the Power to the People machine has been activated, a grating covering stairs in the floor across from the entrance to Sinclair Spirits retracts, allowing Jack access to the flooded shopping area down below. In this area the player will find the Extra Nutrition 2 Tonic, and another frightening statue encounter. ''BioShock 2'' In one of his audio diaries, Sinclair coyly suggests he offers discounts at his privately owned liquor stores to those who rented out accommodation at his hotel The Sinclair Deluxe to help earn a little extra profit off a likely depressed individual. ''Burial at Sea - Episode 1'' Another Sinclair Spirits is located on Market Street and can be visited by Booker DeWitt and Elizabeth during their walk through the promenade. This one comes complete with its own Cocktail Lounge and booth seating inviting customers to stay and enjoy their liquor. With only a few people sitting by the booths, the bar is relatively empty despite the New Years' Eve celebrations currently taking place. Posters of missing girls are plastered on the walls. Upon entering the establishment, the bartender will speak to the player. The man questions why Andrew Ryan would settle for building only one city given the man's fame, fortune, and ambition. An amorous couple lingers by the establishment's doorway while another pair relaxes together in one of the booths inside. Gallery ''BioShock'' B1 Sinclair Spirits FortFrolic1.png|''Enter if you dare.'' B1 Sinclair Spirits FortFrolic2.png|''Electric eyes see everything.'' Sinclair Spirits Bar.png|''Sander Cohen's work on display.'' B1 Sinclair Spirits FortFrolic3.png|''A secret switch? A forbidden door?'' B1 Sinclair Spirits FortFrolic4.png|''Was that always there?'' B1 Sinclair Spirits FortFrolic5.png|''Oh shit.'' ''Burial at Sea - Episode 1'' Market St-Vista.jpg|''Sinclair Spirits of Market Street.'' Sinclair Spirits (1).jpg|''Enter into the bar.'' BaS1 SinclairSpirits1.png|''Have a seat, enjoy the music.'' BaS1 SinclairSpirits2.png|''The barman and his patrons.'' BaS1 SinclairSpirits3.png|''A quiet place to spend New Year's Eve.'' Behind the Scenes *An early image of BioShock shows the bar under the name Stephenson Spirits, which reviles an alternate name. The material file name for the Sinclair Spirit sign is also called Stephenson_Spirits.mat. *Patti Page's "How Much is that Doggie in the Window" can be heard playing in the Fort Frolic branch of the store. *Another sign for Sinclair Spirits, seen above, is listed simply as "Sinclair's". This sign is exclusively seen outdoors such as in the descent into Rapture. de:Sinclair Spirits it:Sinclair Spirits ru:Спиртное Синклера Category:Fort Frolic Category:Rapture Businesses Category:Market Street